


Early Bird

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: You have to get up early...much to Simon's disappointment.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 5





	Early Bird

The piercing noise of the alarm clock chirping rudely awakened you from your peaceful sleep. You stirred in Simon’s arms, trying to break free to lean over to turn off the alarm. He inhaled deeply after waking up as well, burying his head in your neck, denying you any access to turn over. He eventually took it upon himself to stop the clock’s persistent beeping;

“For fuck’s sake,” He growled as he smacked the alarm to make it stop.

You snickered at his griping, kissing his jaw gently;

“Good morning to you too,” You joked, finally wriggling out of his hold around you.

You sat up in bed, cracking your knuckles and giving yourself a moment to wake up;

“What time is it?” He asked sleepily, his hand warm on your thigh.

You leaned down to kiss him, his hands resting on your waist;

“6:00,” You stated.

A gutteral sound came out of his throat once your lips touched. It was way too early for his liking. He usually didn’t get up until 7:30 or so. He still had at least another hour to stay in bed and get more of his precious sleep. You pushed the covers back from your body and you turned to hop out of bed to get dressed. The moment your feet hit the cold ground, however, you were yanked back into the nest of sheets and blankets. He laughed heartily at the sound of your squeak upon being pulled back against him.

“Si, I have to get up,” You nagged, a light smirk on your face.

He hummed in protest, pulling the warm sheets back over you and wrapping you up the way you liked. He whined into your neck where he was leaving a trail of kisses;

“Please, stay. Just a little longer,” He pleaded.

“If I stay ‘a little longer’ then I’ll end up being late and never get anything done,” You explained as he continued to kiss your skin.

His hand was on the back of your head, resting and in your hair to assure you weren’t going anywhere;

“Oh, like you couldn’t get away with not doing anything for a day,” He said sarcastically; “I don’t think you’ve had a non-productive day since you got here 3 years ago,”

You shrugged. It was true. You tended to be a hard worker. Maybe you could ease off a little bit for the sake of enjoying more personal time. Sleeping in an extra hour didn’t sound so bad after all. It wasn’t like anybody would throw you out of here for taking a lazy day every once in awhile. On the other hand, Simon had a few more perks than you did. Sure, a few of them naturally rolled over to you, but he was overall granted more leniency by Negan. You worked hard so you could keep enjoying time and going steady with Simon.

“If I don’t go now then I’ll never get everything I need to get done,” You tried to explain in protest, but you craned your head to give him more access to your neck.

Simon’s head popped up after a few moments and he looked at you with furrowed brows;

“You mean the things that you think you need to get done,” He corrected; “Darlin’, I promise you that nobody’s going to care if you have a light workload for the day,”

He did have a point. You could get a little insecure with your role at The Sanctuary. Sometimes you feared that you weren’t contributing anything to the thriving of this place and were just taking up resources. So, you often completed tasks and duties that were either not necessary for the time being or not even your job to do. You objected to his statement by firing back quickly;

“You never seem to have a light workload,” 

He laughed unenthusiastically as he propped himself up on his elbow. He whisked a few hairs from your wide eyes and looked at you tenderly;

“Yeah, but that’s because I’m doing double the work. Negan’s and mine,” He argued back. 

You gasped at what he had just said, sitting up in surprise. Negan would not appreciate his right-hand man making such an accusation that Negan wasn’t pulling his own weight. 

“Simon,” You said with a warning tone.

“What? It’s true,” He defended before changing the subject; “By any means, I’ll make a deal with you. If you spare another hour and get grief about it, then I’ll handle it myself,” 

You trailed your index finger across his exposed collarbone and up to his shoulder;

“I can handle myself,” You said quietly and quaintly. 

If there was anything you didn’t want others to think of you, it was that you couldn’t stand up for yourself. Simon surely never doubted it;

“I know you can. I sure as hell have seen it,” He praised; “So, do we have a deal?”

You pursed your lips in thought, weighing your options. You thought about it and decided that maybe another hour wouldn’t hurt. You gave in and fell back into bed with him, a beaming grin appearing on his face. You had to admit, it felt so nice to be tangled up in the covers with him in the early morning hours. 

“I could get used to waking up this way every morning,” You admitted; “Maybe I could push my usual wake up time to 7:00,” 

Simon’s eyes glittered as he looked at you snuggled in his arms;

“7:30?” He suggested.

You smirked and rolled your eyes playfully at his persuasion;

“7:15.” You stated as your final negotiation.

“Deal.” 

You laughed genuinely at his regular silliness. It was amazing how just one extra hour with him could completely make his day. That just went to show how much he cared about you. 

From sunrise to sundown.


End file.
